Mountain Daughter
Dettagli *Capacità di sconfiggere un mostro di livello 70. |items= *Una rope *Un Pole, lo trovi nel recinto delle capre durante la quest *Una plank (qualsiasi), la trovi presso la tenda del pastore durante la quest *Una piccozza qualsiasi *Un paio di guanti (esclusi slayer/mystic/lunar gloves e vambraces) *Una accetta *5 Muddy rocks, ottenibili durante la quest I giocatori con combat lvl inferiore a 50 dovrebbero portare del cibo per il combattimento Opzionale: *Super energy potions *Enchanted Lyre per teletrasportarsi a Rellekka *Sono utili oggetti che riducono il peso; può andare bene anche evocare Bull ant o Terrorbird. All'inizio del sentiero che conduce al Mountain Camp c'è un Bard presso il quale è possibile riposare. *Ring of slaying per teleportarsi allo slayer dungeon dei Fremennik, vicino al mountain camp. *Dramen staff o Lunar staff se si usa il fairy ring per teletrasportarsi allo Slayer Dungeon dei Fremmenik (codice AJR) |kills = Il Kendal (lvl 70 uomo-orso)}} Walkthrough Al Mountain Camp *Dirigiti verso la zona ad est di Rellekka e a nord del Golden Apple Tree. :Usa l'enchanted lyre e vai verso est; procedi a nord dal Seers' Village; usa il Fairy Ring con codice AJR oppure un ring of slaying e quindi vai un po' verso nord; se hai la tua casa a Rellekka, teleportatici e vai ad est. *Segui il sentiero verso Mountain Camp (a nord del musician) e cerca di arrampicarti oltre la franata. :La guardia ti dirà che non sei il benvenuto e non ti lascerà passare. *Vai a sinistra e prendi il sentiero un po' a nord-ovest della guardia. *Usa la corda sul macigno che ti sbarra la strada (quando clicchi sul boulder, hai anche l'opzione "push it" ma non si muoverà), e scivola oltre la guardia. *Per iniziare la quest, segui il sentiero fino all'accampamento, entra nella longhouse ad est e parla con Hamal the Chieftain. :Ti racconterà della scomparsa di sua figlia e ti permetterà di cercarla, ma si rifiuterà categoricamente di "dare incarichi a forestieri". :Nota bene: 'da questo momento in poi puoi arrivare all'accampamento arrampicandoti sulla rockslide. *Vai a sud della casa di Hamal e prendi del mud dalla pozza di fango, vedi la mappa in alto a destra. :Va bene sia l'opzione "Dig-below Roots" che quella "Dig-up Mud" nel pantano. *Vai a nord della tenda di Hamal e raccogli un pole, vedi mappa in alto a destra per il punto esatto. :Non prendere il pole rotto vicino al lago. Salta questo step se hai con te una staff. *Raccogli la plank un po' a sud del pole. *A nord delle capre di montagne vedrai un sentiero che conduce ad ovest; seguilo finché non incontrerai Ragnar. *Parlagli e ascolta la sua commovente storia. :Apprenderai che la figlia del capo si chiama Asleif, lui ne è il fidanzato e sta aspettando pazientemente il suo ritorno vicino allo stagno. *Torna un po' indietro lungo il sentiero e usa sull'albero alto il fango prima raccolto. *Arrampicati sull'alto albero e lungo il suo ramo, fino a raggiungere l'isolotto. *Usa il tuo pole o la staff sul gruppo di rocce, così da saltarle con l'asta. Poi poggia la tua plank sulla pietra piatta. *Clicca su una delle bolle che risalgono dallo stagno e seleziona "listen to shining pool". :"Udrai" lo spirito della figlia del capo. Ti chiederà di metter pace tra Relleka e la sua tribù e di trovare una fonte di cibo per il suo accampamento. *Accetta di aiutarla. :Questi due compiti possono essere svolti in qualsiasi ordine. La pace con Rellekka *Torna all'accampamento e parla nuovamente con Hamal the Cheftain. :Ti dirà di aver mandato Svidi, un membro della tribù, giù a Rellekka per trattare la pace, ma non è più tornato. *Esci dall'accampamento arrampicandoti sulla rockslide che prima bloccava il tuo cammino e poi vai verso i boschi ad ovest. *Trova Svidi e parlagli. :Svidi si aggira tra black unicorns, tra la recinzione est di Relleka e il confine ovest della montagna. Vedi mappa a destra per il punto esatto. Ti dirà di aver paura dei Fremenniks di Rellekka. *Vai a Rellekka e parla con Brundt the Chieftain nella longhall. :Ti darà un safety guarantee, promettendoti di non fare del male a Svidi, se riesci a recuperare una reliquia di Relleka, un'antica roccia, rubata anni prima dalla tribù del Mountain Camp. *Ritorna al Mountain Camp ed entra nella grande tenda a sud-ovest di Hamal the Chieftain. :Se vuoi, puoi parlare prima con Hamal ma è inutile: si rifiuterà categoricamente di lasciarti prendere la roccia. *Usa il tuo pickaxe sull'Ancient rock. :Otterrai un half a rock. *Torna a Relleka e parla con Brundt the Chieftain. :Dagli la mezza roccia: accetterà di incontrare Svidi e ti darà il lasciapassare. *Trova Svidi e parlagli nuovamente. :Prenderà il pass e ti dirà di essere disposto a parlare con Brundt. Una nuova fonte di cibo *Torna al Mountain Camp e parla con Hamal the Chieftain. *Parla con Jokul il pastore, lo trovi vicino alla sua tenda a nord di Hamal. Vedi mappa in alto per il punto esatto. :Jokul pensa che i membri del Mountain Camp potrebbero sopravvivere se nell'area venisse piantato un seme del frutto white pearl. :Troverai il frutto su un cespuglio spinoso alla White Wolf Mountain. *Sali sul picco di White Wolf Mountain e cerca il cespuglio spinoso un po' a sud dello gnome glider. *Indossa dei gloves, raccogli un frutto, mangialo e sputane un seme (il frutto ti guarirà per 20 LP se non sei in piena salute). :'Attenzione: devi parlare con Jokul per poter raccogliere il frutto. *Torna al Mountain Camp e dai il White pearl seed ad Hamal the Chieftain. :Hamal accetterà la tua soluzione per sfamare la sua tribù. Il dio, la ragazza e il funerale *Dopo aver completato entrambe le tasks, torna allo stagno e ascolta di nuovo. :Lo spirito di Asleif ti chiederà di convincere suo padre della sua morte. Ti dirà di essere stata attaccata da un mostro e di essere stata trascinata via. *Lascia l'isolotto. :Una scorciatoia comoda è l'opzione "jump across" sulla pietra piatta. Scivolerai e finirai in acqua, nuotando verso la riva nord. *Una volta arrivato sulla sponda a nord dello stagno, segui il sentiero ad est fino ad un gruppo di alberi morti. *Con un'[hatchet taglia quelli che ti bloccano il cammino, finché non raggiungerai l'antro di una caverna. :Per poter passare, è necessario tagliare solo due degli alberi più piccoli. *Addentrati nella grande grotta. :Troverai il Kendal e il corpo senza vita di una donna. *Parla con il Kendal e, quando ti chiederà chi sei, rispondi: "It's just me, no one special". :Ti dirà di essere il Dio delle terre del nord. *Rispondigli che sembra più un uomo travestito da orso. :Stranamente, il Kendal ammetterà di essere un uomo travestito da orso. Dopo che hai scoperto il suo travestimento, ammetterà anche di aver ucciso Asleif. *Chiedine umilmente i resti e, quando il Kendal rifiuterà, digli che lo ucciderai. :È di livello 70: se usi il protect from melee, lo sconfiggerai molto facilmente. Se lo attacchi con range o mage, puoi usare un safe spot tra gli scheletri. *Uccidi il Kendal e la sua Bearhead mask apparirà nel tuo inventario. *Raccogli il cadavere di una donna - Asleif - che giace all'angolo sud-est del pilastro. *Esci dalla caverna, fatti strada tra alberi morti e torna da Hamal the Chieftain. *Parla con Hamal the Chieftain, raccontagli cosa hai scoperto e mostragli il cadavere della figlia. :Ti chiederà di darle appropriata sepoltura sull'isola al centro dello stagno, con uno dei suoi oggetti. Ti dirà che forse Ragnar ha qualcosa di adatto allo scopo. *Raccogli 5 muddy rocks. Vedi mappa in alto per la loro posizione. *Segui il sentiero per tornare da Ragnar e parlagli. :Ti darà un necklace che aveva intenzione di regalare ad Asleif. *Torna all'isolotto arrampicandoti sull'albero alto, saltando con il pole il gruppo di rocce e poggiando la plank sulle pietre piatte. *Seppellisci il corpo della donna, scegliendo l'opzione "Bury". :Nota bene: se selezioni "Bury" sull'isola, il tuo personaggio immediatamente si porterà nel punto designato per la sepoltura. *Usa le muddy rocks sul tumulo per creare il Burial cairn di Asleif. Congratulazioni, quest completata! Ricompensa *2 Quest Points *2,000 xp *1,000 xp *Bearhead mask Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Cave of Beasts *Settlement Trivia *Verso la fine della quest, quando Ragnar ti dà la collanina di Aislef, hai l'opzione per chiedergli se davvero l'ha aspettata per tutto quel tempo. Ti risponderà che lo comprenderai quando conoscerai l'amore. Se hai completato la quest Throne of Miscellania, il tuo personaggio dirà di essere prossimo al matrimonio. *Asleif è sparita da 14 anni. *Le muddy rocks impiegano 3 secondi a riapparire. *Se indossi la maschera da orso mentre riveli a Hamal che il Kendal è un falso Dio, dirai: "I'm even wearing his silly mask." *Il Kendal ricorda, sia nel nome che nell'aspetto, il mostro Grendel da [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beowulf Beowulf] , famoso poema del periodo Old English. *Quando completi la quest, invece di sentire la solita musichetta per il quest complete, ascolterai il canto di Asleif e leggerai: "You think you can hear a soft 'thank you' as the singing quiets down". *Quando parli per la prima volta con il Kendal, lui citerà il guardiano della Caverna delle Meraviglie di [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_film) Aladdin:] "Who dares disturb my slumber?" *Se provi ad attaccare Kendal prima di parlargli, ti dirà: "Do not attack me, puny mortal!" *Il dialogo con Kendal suggerisce l'idea che sia un cannibale. Quando gli chiedi se lascerà in pace la gente che vive sulle montagne, lui risponderà: "Ah, you're referring to the skeletons you see here? Yes, I did. Most of the time, at least. When there was no troll to be ambushed, and I had to eat ...". Comunque affermerà di non aver mangiato Aislef: "I did not eat her after I killed her, she was too beautiful for that." *Quando usi la corda sul macigno per arrivare alla zona dove si svolge la quest, c'è un riferimento al [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Two_Towers Il Signore degli Anelli: le Due Torri.]: Sam e Frodo sono sull'Emyn Muil e usano una corda per discenderlo, ed essa "miracolosamente" si slega. *Anche se quando seppellisci il corpo il puntatore del mouse diventa l'icona del prayer, non otterrai alcuna prayer xp. *Se provi ad usare qualsiasi oggetto sulle pietre funerarie di Asleif, nel chat box apparirà il messaggio: "You shouldn't disturb the grave".